A Loner and A SuperHero
by AoU
Summary: A nice little G/V with Videl as the Loner, and Gohan as the popular guy. Read if you want something different. Or, read if your bored and have nothing better to do. *NOTE* I have no intention of finishing it. I'm totally remaking it.
1. A Trip To the Nurses Office

Well it's my first fic, so if it really sux, too bad. This chapter is basically the character introductions. Small notes, Videl is not popular, but is still very hot and guys want her, and Gohan is popular, although still the brilliant Gohan we all know.  
  
Disclaimer : I own Dragonballz and all it's characters. You must ask my permission to use them.  
  
The Loner and A Superhero  
  
Chapter1:A Trip to the Nurse  
  
Her name was Videl.  
  
As she walked down the hall, all the eyes of the guys turned. Nobody wanted to know her. Nobody cared what she was like. They all stared, but she, and they both knew it wasn't at her face, it was... elsewhere. She was hot, and thats all they cared. She could never like such filthy animals. To her, they were scum, and would never be talked to by her. The king of scum, was Sharpener.  
  
"Hey baby. Let's say me and you go out tonight. Out back," was what Sharpener said "seductively." (**A/N* Okay so I stole it from the Simpsons it's funny**)  
  
And a skill most unpopular girls have, belonged to her, although it was 10x stronger. She was strong, and if jerks like Sharpener wanted to disrespect her, it came with a price.  
  
So, as people tried to pull Sharpener's head out from the wall, she walked away. It was time to get home. But she knew in order to get there, she'd have to walk past the girls washrooms, and standing by the door was always a group of girls, Erasa and her gang. One word, slut. And as she walked, like the others, they stared. Videl liked to walk by them rather than the guys, because they actually look at her face, into her eyes, wondering what she was about. She felt like the eyes were burning holes into her, but she showed no feeling of this, and walked.  
  
Around the corner was the cafeteria. She sighed as she walked. Thinking of this damn school and how much she hated it, she wasn't quite watching where she was going, so when she walked into a brick wall, heard an "Oof!" and fell to the ground, she knew there would be laughing. And there was. It echoed through the cafeteria throughout the school. Her face burned. She tried to get up, to kick ass, but was held to the ground, by one amazingly strong person.  
  
"Woah don't get up. Your leg looks pretty bad. Are you okay?" she heard. She looked up and saw someone's eyes. She was amazed. Somebody cared. Somebody hoped she wasn't hurt. Somebody was looking into her eyes, and at her leg, and not her chest.  
  
"Well are you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yah I'm fine," she said as she tried to get to her feet.  
  
"Are you sure because your leg looks pretty scratched up. You hit a chair on the way down. Let me take you to the nurses office."  
  
"No i'm fine leave me alone." And she struggled to get up. The laughter had stopped as the hundreds of eyes watched the boy being incredibly kind to Videl. Her eyes burned as she tried to walk away. As she stumbled around, she noticed somebody following her, slowly.  
  
"Yeah, you're okay. I can see why you're stumbling the floor seems incredibly unstable today."  
  
"Okay if you want to help, just go ahead!" She exclaimed getting annoyed.  
  
"Oh no I wouldn't want to ruin that nice little dance you got going there. But if you insist."  
  
She felt a strong hand put her arm over his shoulder, and then move to her hip. She blushed and squirmed as he squeezed. "That tickles."  
  
"What? You mean this?" And as he said this, his other hand came around and squeezed her other hip. She tried to get away. Oh god she tried.  
  
"Stop it...." She whined. And he did.  
  
"Well we're here. It's been nice hanging around with you, but I have to go home."  
  
"Wait what's your name? Mine's Videl. Videl Satan. (**A/N* I'm not gonna go al Japan on you guys, because I think Videl Satan sounds much better then Satan Videl**)"  
  
"I'm Son Gohan. (**A/N* This one sounds cool**) I'll see you around, Videl."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
So how was it? Sorry for it being short, but I think it's enough for introduction. R/R Please! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll get more chapters up.  
  
-=-  
  
Next Episode:  
  
We meet Hercule. Oh joy! We also meet Chi-Chi and Goten. Keep in mind that the next few chapters will be sort of short, because I still have to introduce the characters and their personalities.  
  
-AoU 


	2. The Suspicion Starts

Okay Chapter 2. In case you forgot, in the last chapter, we find Videl to hate her life, being the unpopular girl, but being hot, so guys stare. Erasa is a slut. Videl falls and hurts her leg. Gohan helps her to the nurse's office.  
  
Oh btw, -=…=- indicates change of location  
  
"….…" indicates speech  
  
*……* indicates thoughts  
  
(**A/N*..**) indicates Authors notes.  
  
-*….*- indicates someone on the other end of the phone  
  
Disclaimer : Takes too long to type.  
  
A Loner and A SuperHero  
  
Chapter2:The Suspicion Starts  
  
"Oh that's a nasty cut. How'd it happen?" Asked the nurse as Gohan dropped Videl off at the office.  
  
"I tripped and fell," she replied. She was still dazed with the events that had happened. She winced in pain as she was sprayed with some death spray. "What the hell!!!"  
  
"Oops sorry dear," said the nurse. "Well, all done. You can go home now."  
  
Videl hopped down from the table, and walked outside.  
  
"How'd it go baby?" Asked a slimy voice from behind her.  
  
"Leave me the hell alone, Sharpener," she said. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.  
  
"Aw don't be like that."  
  
She started to walk, but felt two hands where they weren't supposed to be.  
  
"Take your hands off my ass," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh? Would you rather me put them……here?" He asked has his hands moved upwards to her chest. All of the sudden she felt a gust of wind. And Sharpener was on the floor, 20 feet away slumped up against the wall unconscious.  
  
"That little prick," spat Gohan.  
  
"Woah how did you – didn't you have to go home?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I was about to leave, but I wanted to hang around with you some more. I hope you don't mind some company," he said sheepishly.  
  
She smiled. Something she hadn't done in a long time. "Sure, I'd like someone to walk me home."  
  
"Lead the way, Videl." They walked out of the school and to the sidewalk.  
  
"So, Gohan, where abouts do you live? Is it really close to the school?"  
  
"No, actually I live in the 439 Area."(A/N-Thx Mrs. Videl Son!)  
  
"What!?! How could you live all the way out there? How do you get to school?!"  
  
"I, uhh… I know Bulma Briefs and she gave me a car that goes really fast, yeah that's it."  
  
"Then where is it and why are you walking me home?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"I, uhh… Well I…. Hey look a unicorn!"  
  
"Yeah right I'm not going to fall for that." (From behind them "Neigh!")  
  
"Hey look it's your house! I got to go!" And he was gone. (**A/N*He knew it was her house because it's the only mansion and because it says SATAN RESIDENCE in big letters.**)  
  
*What the….* She wondered as she walked inside here mansion. "Daddy I'm home!" She heard something from the gym so she went to check it out.  
  
There were 36 people lined up in rows of 6 x 6 chanting the Hercule Catch phrase. "Hercule is Great! Hercule is Powerful! Hercule is the best! Hercule is Great! Hercule is Powerful! Hercule is the best! Hercule is Great! Hercule is Powerful! Hercule is the best!" And in front of them, the idiot king. "That's right! I'm the king! Keep on saying that!! Hercule is Great! Hercule is Powerful! Hercule is the best! I am Great! I am Powerful! I am the best!"  
  
*I think I'll be leaving now,* Videl thought.  
  
-=The Son House=-  
  
"Mom I'm home!"  
  
"Gohan's Home! Gohan's Home!" Yelled Goten as He bounded into the front room and knocked over his brother. "Gohan's Home!"  
  
"Hey bud!" Replied Gohan.  
  
"Hello, Gohan!" He heard from the kitchen. "I'm making you a snack!"  
  
Gohan walked into the kitchen and found the table piled with various meats like dinosaur and chicken(A classic).  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Is my little sweety hungry? WELL HE'D BETTER EAT WHAT HE CAN GET AND THEN WAIT FOR DINNER!!!!"  
  
"Okay! Geez Mom!" Gohan finished off his snack in 10 minutes and ran upstairs to do his homework.  
  
In the kitchen, Goten sat down looking troubled.  
  
"What's wrong, Goten?" Asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"I thought I was your little Sweety," Goten pouted.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Okay the second chapter is quite short also. The next few chapters will be longer because some events will be happening. R/R Please!!  
  
Next Episode:  
  
I really have no clue. You'll have to wait and see.  
  
-AoU 


	3. The Phonecall

Alright. Well, 4 reviews. I'm gonna say not bad, and since I'm a newb, I don't know if 4 is good, or bad for one day. So anyway I liked them, and I'm gonna answer questions.  
  
Vsd2oc said -This so cool, and interesting and MOIST.  
  
I say – What the hell does moist mean? Heh jk. But really, no offence but wth does it mean? Thx for the review.  
  
vsd2oc said-Hercule is great, Hercule is powerful... that shit was funny. I'm loving where this story is going. Gohan a cute school guy is going to ignore all them cute school chicks and Go with the outcast 'Videl'. This should be fun.  
  
Anyhoos -- great story. update soon.  
  
I say – Yeah… I know… I'm pretty damn funny. Thx for reviewing. Btw, I like the way you reviewed twice. Made it look like I got more than I should have.  
  
Jennie says -HOw come you don't accept anonymous reviews? Anyway, good start. I like Goten's "But I thougt I was your Sweety". Cute. And, basically everything. It's a really good start, and different from most. Please continue.  
  
I say – Yeah it is pretty different. I got tired of those sappy love stories. Just to tell you, later on in the story, it's going to get very dark.(I'll try. Any objections, review me, because it's hard to write dark) The rating will be changed to R. Here's a preview of something going to happen : "Oh shit Goten what's wrong?!?!" Yelled Gohan. "I'm sorry Brother!" And Goten was crying so hard. "No don't be sorry. We have to get you to the hospital!" (Later on) "He has cancer. He's going to die." – Oh yah, I don't accept anonymous reviews because I like to know who's liking my story, or who isn't. Thx for reviewing.  
  
1.1 AnimeAngelVidel  
  
-I'm not gonna copy your message, but I will right more. Thx for the review. (Don't you just love good reviews?  
  
Okay, since (**A/N*..*) is too hard to write, I'm changing it to (A/N-…)  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonballz. Yet…. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH………..*cough*  
  
A Loner and A SuperHero  
  
Chapter3:  
  
RING! BRING! DING! (A/N-I don't know what a telephone sounds like) FLING! (Ah whatever……)  
  
"Hello?" (A/N-Or moshi moshi, but you'll have to imagine it.) Said Videl as she answered.  
  
-*Hey baby…..*-  
  
"Get lost Sharpener!!!"  
  
-*Hah hah! I was just kidding! This is Gohan.*-  
  
'Shit, Gohan, that's not nice!"  
  
-*Hah hah! Sorry! So what's up?*- Asked Gohan.  
  
"Well, first you walked me home, and 10 minutes later you call. What else could be up? You know, I think you're becoming obsessive."  
  
-*Well I was actually wondering if you wanna – Oh – Get away mom!! – hey – what - *-  
  
-*Hi is this my little Gohan's girlfriend*-  
  
"What?!"  
  
-*Listen, Hun, you don't have to be shy. When I met my Goku, I wasn't shy. I just let him throw me down and – (A/N-Sorry, ZippyDragon*43, but I had to use it.)*- -*MOM!!! GO AWAY!!!*- -*LISTEN MISTER!!! DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!!! I CAN HAVE YOU THROWN OUT OF THIS HOUSE SO FAST – *- -*Okay, okay. Geez….*- -*Don't swear!*- And she stomped off.  
  
"Swear?" Videl wondered through the phone.  
  
-*I dunno. So I was wondering if you'd want to - *- -*HEY GOHAN!!!!!!! TRUNKS TAUGHT ME HOW TO YELL REALLY LOUD!!!!!*- -*Doesn't this family ever knock? Go away squirt or I'll tell Mom about that magazine in your bedroom with all the girls….*- -*YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT!!!*- He ran away crying.  
  
"Who's Goten?"  
  
-*Oh that's my little nightmare, I mean brother. Don't get me wrong I really love him, but sometimes him and his friend Trunks get into a little, did I say a little? I meant A LOT of mischief.*-  
  
"So what did you want to ask me?"  
  
-*I was wondering if you – *- -*Hey Bro!!!*- -*Oh my god not Krillin….*- -*Hey where are you, bro? I brought the whole gang over! Hey everybody! He's in his room on the phone! Who's that, your girlfriend…….?*- And as everybody stared waiting for him answer, a sweatdrop formed at the back of his head.  
  
"Psst.. Just say yes. It will get them off your back" Said a little voice in his ear.  
  
-*YES SHE IS AND WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE LOTS OF CHILDREN!!!*- He said a little too loudly and enthusiastically.  
  
-*Grandchildren!!! Yes!!!!*- Yelled Chi-Chi. Everybody was satisfied that they made him crack, so they left.  
  
"So when do you want to have our grandchildren?"  
  
-*Well how about – WHAT?!?*-  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "How about??!!"  
  
-*I, uh… well….Got to go!*- He hung up.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
I thought about putting some events in, but I figured Chi-Chi and Goten didn't have enough character yet. I also wanted to get some Krillin action in there.  
  
Next Episode:  
  
I should stop putting this in here, because I never know what's going to happen next.  
  
-AoU 


End file.
